1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snowboard step-in bindings and, in particular, to step-in bindings having a cam mechanism to releasably lock the soleholder in a locked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When snowboarders have their boots locked in the bindings on a snowboard, it is important that those bindings remain in the locked position until they are voluntarily released by the snowboarder. In a step-in binding, the snowboarder inserts the sole of his or her boot into a generally rotatable soleholder and steps down to lock the soleholder in place. It should remain locked in place even if there is snow on the snowboard. It would be dangerous if a snowboard binding were to inadvertently open while the snowboard is in use, since the snowboarder could become injured. A simple yet effective device for locking a snowboarder's boot on a snowboard which cannot be released unless done so by the snowboarder would be a useful device for this sport.